Camp Jellyjam
Camp Jellyjam, also referred to as King Jellyjam's Sports Camp, is the camp featured in ''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam''. It is run by King Jellyjam. History The Horror at Camp Jellyjam Wendy and her brother Elliot are separated from their parents while on a road trip. They are found by a man who introduces himself as Buddy, a counselor for a sports camp called King Jellyjam's Sports Camp. Buddy lets Elliot and Wendy stay at this camp until they can make contact with the authorities. The kids are encouraged to participate in competitions. For each competition they win, they receive a King Coin. If a camper receives six coins, they get to partake in the Winners' Walk. Throughout her stay, Wendy is lectured by Counselor Holly for not living by the camp slogan, "Only The Best." Buddy frequently scolds her as well for not participating more. Wendy follows several counselors into a theater in a clearing and decides to investigate the building. Wendy finds a passage to a cave, and she sees dozens of kids working hard. All of the Winners' Walk champions are moving furiously with mops and hoses around an enormous, purple, gelatinous creature wearing a gold crown. The children are trying to clean him. Wendy finds a camper she knows, Dierdre, and Dierdre explains that the camp counselors are hypnotized and pushing the kids in sports because "Only The Best" are chosen to be King Jellyjam's slaves. The creature can't stand his own stench so he needs the most athletic beings to keep him clean. Anyone who stops cleaning King Jellyjam gets eaten. The next day, Wendy brings Elliot to the theater to show him King Jellyjam. Once beneath the ground again, Wendy reveals to Elliot that she has a plan to defeat King Jellyjam. She orders all the children to lie on the ground and stay still. King Jellyjam wails and attempts to grab the slaves, but he can't. Because she is standing, Wendy is grabbed by King Jellyjam, but, without the kids there to wash him, King Jellyjam melts into a pile of his own rancid, purple goo. Wendy, Elliot, and the freed child slaves rush out of the theater, but are stopped by the band of brainwashed counselors. Just as they are about to attack, the police arrive to investigate the source of the campground's stench. Wendy and Elliot are soon reunited with their parents. Flee Camp Jellyjam Flee Camp Jellyjam, a browser game that appeared on Scholastic's website, featured Camp Jellyjam, Counselor Buddy, and King Jellyjam. The game requires the player to escape Camp Jellyjam while avoiding obstacles. Flee Camp Jellyjam - Coin.png|One King Coin Flee Camp Jellyjam - Counselor Buddy.png|Counselor Buddy Flee Camp Jellyjam - King Jellyjam.png|King Jellyjam Locations * Boys Dorm * Girls Dorm * Swimming Pool * Tennis Court * Soccer Field * Winners' Walk * King Jellyjam's Cave Counselors While Camp Jellyjam features many counselors, only a few are named. * Buddy * Scooter * Holly * Billy Sports Camp Jellyjam encourages campers to compete in sporting events. Campers who win competitions are given King Coins as a reward. If a camper receives six King Coins, they may walk in the Winners Walk. * Swimming * Tennis * Marbles * Croquet * Bowling * Basketball * Soccer * Football * Track Racing * Hockey * Dodgeball * Archery List of appearances Books Games Gallery Thehorroratcampjellyjam-artwork-french.jpg|French artwork. Category:Locations Category:Camps